Toska
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "Ninguna palabra del inglés o del español traduce todas las facetas de toska. En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica". Creado por el 17 de mayo, Día Internacional contra la Homofobia y Transfobia. De antemano aviso que no tiene final feliz, cosa que tampoco está tan alejada de la realidad.
1. Toska

**Toska**

 **Resumen.** "Ninguna palabra del inglés o del español traduce todas las facetas de toska. En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica". Este fanfic fue creado con motivo del 17 de mayo, Día Internacional contra la Homofobia y Transfobia, al igual que mi otro fic, "Rechazados", creado hace cuatro años. De antemano aviso que no tiene final feliz, cosa que tampoco está tan alejada de la realidad.

" **El terror no convierte a las personas de gay a heterosexuales. El terror mata a personas inocentes". DaShanne Stokes, autor estadounidense.**

Especialmente dedicado a **DianitaBlack, Alex Daniel, .2, Angelneverchange, Uzuki Yu-chan, eawriter, BIT9 y danna luckers** , por haberme añadido como Autor Favorito.

Todos los personajes de _**Yuri! On Ice**_ son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA y otra gente que desconozco, y no lucró de ninguna manera con ellos.

Fanfic sin betear, porque a la escritora le gusta la mala vida y la tortura (?)

 **Toska**

 **Advertencias:**

OoC (Out of character).

Yaoi (Vikturi).

AU (Alternative Universe)

No compatible con el canon.

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki tenía las manos unidas frente a él, en una resignada actitud de oración, mientras el picante olor del incienso le llenaba las fosas nasales. Las arrugas cubrían tanto los pálidos dedos como el rostro envejecido del ahora retirado patinador.

Con un suspiro cansado, el hombre estiró la mano para tocar la campana que se encontraba en el pequeño altar familiar, y dejó que sus crujientes articulaciones lo pusieran de pie. El anciano se ayudó con el gastado bastón que descanso a un costado del hombre durante todo su rezo.

El golpeteo seco de la madera contra la madera, que causaba el choque del bastón contra el piso laminado del onsen, acompañó a Yuuri a lo largo de los pasillos del edificio, el hombre continuo sin distraerse por el ligero murmullo de los turistas que resonaban por algunas habitaciones. El pequeño abuelo ya se encontraba vestido para salir, y no le quedaba nada más que cambiarse los zapatos en la entrada del establecimiento.

-¿Tío Yuuri? –llamó entonces una voz preocupada, y cuando Katsuki se giró para responder, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Lutz, con un gesto atormentado en el rostro que reflejaba los sentimientos que llenaban el pecho de Yuuri desde que comenzó el día.

No era raro que las hijas de Yuko se acercaran a ayudar en el onsen durante la temporada alta de vacacionistas, pero aunque hoy hubiera huéspedes, no eran muchos. Así que el patinador no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro, al distinguir a Loop detrás de su hermana, mucho más tranquila, y el ruido que hacía Axel al recoger los platos del comedor.

-No te preocupes, querida –le dijo Katsuki a la mujer, al tiempo que recibía en las manos la sombrilla que Lutz le ofrecía, tratando de mostrar un suave sonrisa en el rostro-, regresare antes de la cena.

-El camino es largo, puedo acompañarte si no te sientes con fuerza… -comenzó a decir la mujer con timidez.

-¡Lutz! ¡Deja en paz a tío Yuuri! -gritó Loop bastante molesta, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Lutz se encogió sobre sí misma mientras sentía la mirada furiosa de su hermana clavada en la espalda.

Después de un primer momento de pánico por el regaño de su hermana, Luzt recuperó su compostura y comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, para luego entregarle a Yuuri un pequeño celular.

-No olvides esto, tío Yuuri -dijo la mujer mientras el anciano recibía el aparato-, para que me llames cuando pueda recogerte.

-Gracias, querida -contestó Yuuri, mostrando una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. El anciano quiso abrir la boca para despedirse de las hijas del matrimonio Nishigori, pero al final no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, y se contentó con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Luego de que Yuuri cerrará detrás de sí la puerta principal, Lutz y Loop intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, en medio del agobiante silencio. Al menos hasta que el sonido de platos rotos las hizo correr hacia el comedor.

-¡Axel! -bramó Lutz, entre preocupada y enojada, mientras veía como su otra hermana terminaba de arrojar al suelo la vajilla que quedaba sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo para nada! -bramó Axel, girándose para enfrentar a las otras mujeres.

-Han pasado muchos años… -comenzó a decir Lutz, con una expresión triste en el rostro.

-¡Jamás debió haber pasado! -la interrumpió Axel en un grito, para después caer de rodillas y comenzar a sollozar-. Fue horrendo… y el t-tío Yuuri n-no ha dejado de… e-el luto… -soltaba entre hipidos la mujer.

Antes de que Lutz o Loop pudieran responderle, el sonido de la televisión llenó la habitación. El rostro de las hermanas Nishigori se tornó pálido al percatarse del pequeño reportaje que pasaban en el canal nacional.

- _Hoy en efemérides, se cumplen cuarenta años del trágico asesinato del patinador ruso Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki_ -decía un hombre maduro dentro de la televisión, vestido con un pulcro traje-, _en cuya memoria actualmente se conmemora el Día Internacional a favor del Matrimonio Igualitario…_

-¡Por dios, Loop, apaga eso! -gritó Lutz, aun sabiendo que tantas discusiones comenzaban a llamar la atención de los huéspedes. Pero sus sentimientos comenzaban a sobrepasarla, y ya comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas escapando por la mirilla del ojo.

-S-sí… -susurró la aludida con voz entrecortada, mientras agarraba el control del aparato con dedos temblorosos.

 **_~*L*G*B*T**~*~*TOSKA*~*~**L*G*B*T*~_**

Yuuri lo agradecía con toda su alma, pero no tardó mucho en alejar al muchacho que trabajaba en el cementerio. Aunque el jovencito llevaba ya varios meses en el puesto, nunca había dejado de ofrecer su ayuda al anciano amable del bastón, quien visitaba sin falta todas las semanas la misma tumba.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, el viejo patinador se dio cuenta de que quizás tendría que aceptar la asistencia del hombre más tarde que temprano, puesto que últimamente le dolían las rodillas al subir la escalinata de piedra y en los peldaños finales sus manos estaban entumecidas por cargar el cubo de madera llenó de agua.

Una vez que caminó algunos pasos, Katsuki llegó a la discreta lápida que buscaba. En un primer momento la familia de Viktor se había opuesto en traerlo a Japón, siendo Yurio quien los convenció al final, argumentando que a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sería difícil para los pandilleros profanar el lugar de eterno descanso de su compatriota ruso.

Con movimientos meticulosos, el anciano japonés retiró las flores marchitas para sustituirlas por arreglos nuevos. El agua clara del cubo le fue útil para limpiar la nieve que cubría la tumba de Viktor. Mientras secaba el granito con su propia bufanda, porque Yuri había olvidado traer algún trozo de tela, su mirada marrón cayó en los dos anillos de oro que usaba en su mano izquierda.

-Te extraño tanto -susurró Yuuri con la voz quebrada, inclinándose contra la piedra helada. Sin embargo los ojos de anciano permanecieron secos, porque sus lágrimas se habían agotado hacía muchos años.

 **_~*L*G*B*T**~*~*TOSKA*~*~**L*G*B*T*~_**

-Yura, no deberías ver eso -regañó Otabek con suavidad, cuando al entrar en la sala se topó a Yurio sentado en el sofá y entre las manos un periódico del día. Mostraba la foto de Viktor en su última competencia-. Las trillizas llamaron, Yuuri está bien… dentro de lo que se espera -dijo el kazajo, quitando los papeles a su esposo, y tomando asiento junto a él.

La pareja se encontraba viviendo en Canadá desde hacía años. El paisaje le recordaba a Yuri su tierra natal, pero el ambiente social era sin duda mucho más amigable con ellos. Aunque el rubio todavía fingía no soportar la presencia de J. J, pese a que el hogar que compartía con su esposa Isabella se encontrará a minutos de distancia.

-Fue mi culpa -gruñó Yurio entre dientes, mientras se enterraba en el pecho de su marido, y los brazos de Otabek no tardaron en rodearlo. Dentro de la mente del rubio, los fragmentos de aquella maldita noche comenzaron a resonar, haciéndolo estremecerse.

 _¡Ocúltate, Yurio, yo los distraeré! ¡Aprieta la herida, detén la sangre! ¡Sólo necesitó unos minutos, en lo que llega la policía!_

-No lo fue, tigre -aseguró Otabek con tristeza, deseando que la culpa del superviviente hubiera desaparecido en su totalidad. Por lo visto necesitaban agendar una nueva cita con su doctor. El kazajo lo haría a primera hora por la mañana, hoy su marido lo necesitaba.

-Si lo fue -insistió Yuri, soltando un gemido.

Sabiendo que no ganaría en ese frente, el otro hombre decidió dejar de lado el tema.

-Doy gracias todos los días porque sigas aquí conmigo -susurró entonces Otabek, para luego dejar caer un beso sobre la vieja cicatriz que adornaba desde hacía tiempo la frente del ruso.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **La cita completa es: Vladmir Nabokov lo describe mejor que nadie, "Ninguna palabra del inglés o del español traduce todas las facetas de toska. En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos mórbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor. En su nivel más bajo, se reduce al hastío, al aburrimiento".**

 **Bien, como dice el resumen, este fic fue creado para conmemorar el 17 de mayo, como todo lo que hago en la vida, no lo termine a tiempo, pero decidí publicarlo en junio, aprovechando las festividades por el mes del orgullo. ¿Es una historia triste y deprimente? Lo es, sí. ¿Saben que es peor? Que todavía es una realidad. No entiendo porque la gente quiere casarse, heterosexuales u homosexulaes, porque #fobiaalmatrimonio xD Pero pienso que si la pareja ya decidió dar ese paso, nadie tiene porque negarles ese derecho, y no es justo que la gente tenga que hacer desfiguros para conseguir un maldito papel, siendo que ya es legal, ¡y te habló a ti, registro civil de Baja California, México! En fin, basta de la charla motivacional, espero que les haya gustado la historia, y espero regresar de manera más constante y retomar los fics sin terminar en los próximos meses. Como son muchos, tendré que poner prioridades, y perdón para los demás, pero me enfocare en Fado, del fandom de Harry Potter.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece, es propiedad de lee-thee, en Tumblr, pero el link al perfil del autor (a) me aparece como caído. Si alguien la sigue en alguna otra plataforma, dele las gracias de mi parte por inspirarme con la imagen, y si le molesta su uso, la borrare de inmediato C:**

 **Zaludos**

 **Zaphy**

" _En sí, la homosexualidad está tan limitada como la heterosexualidad: lo ideal sería ser capaz de amar a una mujer o a un hombre, a cualquier ser humano, sin sentir miedo, inhibición u obligación."_ _Simone de Beauvoir_ _, novelista y filósofa francesa._


	2. Reviews para Toska

**Reviews para Toska**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ;) Este capítulo es solo para contestar reviews, si quieren hacer otro comentario subsecuente mi respuesta a su review anterior manden mejor un mensaje personal, ya se aquí en la página, mi correo, o mi face. Esto para no saturar el fanfic con reviews inmerecidos. Por favor, sólo comenta el capítulo que leas C: Zaludos, Zaphyrla ;)**

 **Kumikoson4:** Lo sé, sé que es trágico y doloroso, no suelo escribir estas cosas pero a veces lo amerita, no quise meterme mucho es una descripción de lo que había pasado con Viktor, no era el punto, el punto de fanfic era que a pesar de los años su familia todavía lo extrañaba, y gracias a tu comentario creo que logre reflejar eso en mi historia C: Gracias por leer, zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **SaYuRI-kun-SNS:** Son tonterías, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ahora solo quiero que saquen ese punto autobús, y que regresen la ley de matrimonio igualitario que ya habían aprobado u.ú pero no quiero hablar de eso que me hacen enojar u.ú Jajajaja, perdón por ponerte tan triste XD Nunca escribí el fanfic con la intención que lo odiaras XD Escribire un fanfic para que lo odies, un SasuSaku XD Creo que tu estas más al tanto de mis actualizaciones por el grupo del celular XD De todas formas, Fado es cada 20 ;) Zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Me da no sé qué ;( En mi trabajo, me tocó tratar con varios viudos y viudas, muchos en tercera edad, y varios expresaron su opinión de querer reunirse pronto con sus esposos, como dice una amiga, Latt, es triste pero lindo, hay muchos sentimientos encontrados ;( Nos leemos luego, gracias por tu review, zaludos, Zaphy ;)

 **justshuls:** Lamento que andes sensible, y espero que te recuperes, pero por otro lado me alegra que te haya gustado el escrito ;) Gracias por decirle hermoso al fanfic, gracias por leerlo, gracias por comentarlo, cuídate mucho, zaludos, Zaphy ;)


End file.
